


Time Goes On

by princelogical



Series: Harry Potter Snipplets [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Late night talks, The Burrow, fears, i don't even know what this rubbish is; i'm tired fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7406023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princelogical/pseuds/princelogical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zenosyne: The Sense That Time Keeps Going Faster</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Goes On

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [23emotions](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/23emotions) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> Zenosyne: The Sense That Time Keeps Going Faster

“I don’t get it,” Harry says. Ron sits up and sighs. Of _course_ Harry’s up; of course he wants to talk to _him_. Ron’s not good at talking. Especially in the middle of the blasted night; they’re supposed to be on _vacation_. Though, whoever considers the Burrow vacation is an idiot Ron wants to straighten out.

“Get what?” He’s obligated to ask; Harry’s his friend and he can’t just go on to sleep. But he doesn’t want to engage in yet another conversation with Harry Potter who currently is having some sort of crisis. Dealing with emotion. Which Ron, ~~did he mention this?~~ does not want to discuss.

“Everything goes on.”

“What do you mean?” Ron’s only half listening. He’s pretty sure that makes him a _terrible_ friend, but he’s tired. Exhausted.

“People _died_ , Ron.”

“I know.”

“Sirius died.”

“Mhm.”

“And even Snape…”

“We never cared too much for him anyway.” And maybe that’s not the best thing to say, but it’s the best he can come up with.

“Lupin…”

“Yeah.”

“And Dumbledore.”

Ron sighs. “Where are you going with this?”

“Doesn’t it feel weird? We’re not first years anymore.”

This seems to bring a smile to Ron’s face for whatever reason. He can’t think of one. “Of course not.”

“I didn’t want so many people to die… die for me.”

“They didn’t all die just for you, mate. Don’t get cocky.”

“I’m not.”

“I know you’re not.” He’s right; he knows it. Harry is the most infuriatingly selfless person he’s ever met.

“I just feel like everything’s… blurred. It all went by so fast and now… It’s all over. And everything goes on. Even faster than before”

Ron doesn’t say anything and he’s convinced Harry’s fallen asleep until he hears, “Do you ever feel that way?”

Ron sucks in a breath. He doesn’t _like_ this, doesn’t like it at all. He just wants to go back to bed and wake up to a normal Harry who’ll want to play Quidditch and goof off with ~~Fred and~~ George. But he has to answer Harry or he’ll never get to bed.

“Yeah.” The he turns over and closes his eyes. Just like that, the conversations over. He doesn’t care if Harry wants to go on and talk more about this kind of stuff; he’s going to sleep.

Besides if he’s really that desperate for someone to spill his soul to, he can wake his mum.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is a piece of crap??? My excuse is that it's 3AM and I'm exhausted. I hope everybody's in character. Let me know what you think.


End file.
